The Curse of Shadows
by Roy D Harper
Summary: An old legend and a curse is awaken and unleashed upon Naruto. Now with an inmense power of an ancient being acompanied by its curse, how will Naruto take all this? AU
1. Prologue: Demonic Awakning

Prologue

**Welcome Everybody! Welcome to this new story called 'The Curse of Shadows'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

**This story is based on Kayn and Rhaast from League of Legends.**

**The pairing is still undecided.**

**Naruto won't have tailed beast chakra.**

**Minato and Kushina will be alive and Naruto will have siblings.**

**And will all this said, we can begin the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

"_**Rhaast Talking."**_

**Prologue: Demonic Awakening**

There is an old story across the elemental nations.

The story of the corrupted ones, the Darkins.

Great warriors that after uncountable wars and battles, their minds were scarred making them fall into madness. This by itself, isn't something weird or out of normal. Many people losses their minds in the heat of battle. But for a Darkin it is different.

A Darkin is not only a corrupted warrior, it is a corrupted Ascended. A human that due to a ritual became something close to a demi-god. In other words, a Darkin...

Is a demon.

According to the legends, before the first Ninja Village was founded, the Darkins tried to take over the world but luckily, they failed and were sealed into weapons.

These weapons were handed to the strongest warriors to prevent that the Darkin escape or simply hidden away from human ambition.

Now at days, the Darkins are simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape their jails and try to take over the world again.

"...Or so the legend says." Naruto Namikaze said as he closed the old book he had in his family library and smiled seeing the impressed face of his sister.

"Are the Darkins going to take over then!?" Mitsuki Namikaze, a red-haired girl with short hair and purple eyes asked and Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Nah. They are too busy not existing. Besides, you have me to protect you from any demon that comes." Naruto said and Mitsuki giggled.

"Mitsuki! It is time to train!" They could hear their mother call them and Naruto sighed.

"Guess that we are done for today." He stood up and stretched his arms "I am going out for a walk. Good training, Mitsu."

Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he left the house and started to walk aimlessly across the village. He was greeted by some people and he greeted them back. Normal stuff.

He looked up to the sky and started to wonder what to do. Maybe he can see if Kakashi is busy or if the crazy snake lady is willing to buy him dango. Maybe he can go to Shikamaru's house and see if he is up to anything...

Scratch the last one, he is never up for anything.

"...Did you hear? They found a corpse in the forest of death." Naruto stopped as he listened to the conversation between to ladies.

"I had. His arms were completely burned and seemed even fossilized."

"I wonder what kind of monster could had done that."

Naruto had heard enough. He rushed towards the forest of death already knowing how to entertain himself.

He was going to see this monster in action.

The entrance to the forest was heavily guarded by chunins. Good thing that he knows how to outran them. Quickly finding a blind spot he climbed the grating and got into the training ground.

The first thing he noted, it was a dark, gloomy and moist place. Not that he is afraid. If he was, he wouldn't enter here in the first place.

The more he walked, he started to notice something. There were some dry parts of the ground with some dead animals around the area.

That creeped him out a bit, but kept on walking towards the source of it. It didn't take him too long to see the cause of it.

It was a scythe of a black greyish color, with a sharp blade that was stabbed into the ground that all around it was dead.

Naruto gulped as he slowly walked to the scythe and extended his hand to touch it out of sheer curiosity when suddenly, a red eye with a silted iris opened right next to the blade of the scythe and looked directly at the child making him jump back out of surprise.

"_**Oh? Did I scare you? Good to know that I still have this effect on people."**_ A dark voice said that seemed to come from the scythe that then chuckled.

Naruto watched at the object with wide eyes. "Y-You talked..."

The scythe _**closed its eye and snorted "Of course I did, you, ignorant child. Do you believe I am just a mere farming tool?" Seeing Naruto nod, it narrowed its eye and growled "I am not! I am Rhaast! A Darkin! I would not stand this lack of respect!"**_

"Darkin?_**" **_Naruto asked with a smirk making the scythe, Rhaast was its name? To glare at him.

"_**Something wrong with that?"**_

"Only that Darkins aren't a thing. I just read my little sister a story about them. So, how did you talk? Are you a genjutsu?" Naruto asked, smirk still in place making Rhaast growl in anger.

"_**You... insolent child! How dare you mock me in this manner!?"**_ Naruto jumped back, due to being hit by a wave of KI of the scythe "_**I am one of the powerful Darkins! The most powerul race in this world! A race that-"**_

"Is currently trapped in a farming tool." Naruto interrupted him making the Darkin glare at him.

"_**One more. One more interruption and you are done boy."**_

Naruto waved his hand in front of him "Right, right. So... what are you doing here in the forest?"

"_**Oh! You see, I was bored and I decided to go out for a walk and- What the hell you think I am doing here!? I just woke up from my slumber and I am looking for a host!"**_ Rhaast explained and Naruto tilted his head.

"Host?"

At the question, Rhaast got an idea. "_**Yes. A host to wield me. Any that can resist my power, will be granted with it. Tell me child, you are not afraid of me, are you?"**_ Naruto shook his head and if Rhaast would have a mouth, he would grin "_**Then, why don't you try to wield me? Who knows? You might succeed."**_

Naruto thought about it. It was interesting. He is close to start the academy soon, and a little extra boost, might be good for him. Grinning, he extended his hand to grab the snath of the scythe and gripped it.

"You're heavy."

"_**Shut up and pull me out already."**_

Naruto placed his other hand around the snath and started to pull with all his strength. Once Rhaast started to get out the ground, he started to feel it.

The power started to run across his veins. It felt great but at the same time it burned a lot. Once Rhaast was fully out of the ground Naruto stumbled back holding the scythe with both hands.

"_**Impressive."**_ Rhaast said "_**You are holding me with little to no second effect on your body. You will make a good vessel boy."**_

Naruto smirked "And you, will make a great weapon. And before we do anything, let me make this clear, I am the dominant one. I'll give the orders and you will follow them. Understood?"

Rhaast rolled his eye. "_**We'll see about that. Now let's go boy. I can't stand this forest any longer."**_

Naruto smirk stayed wide. With this, everything will change.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'The Curse of Shadows'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

**A snatch is like the handle of the scythe. I looked it up.**

**Naruto here is more arrogant and confident in himself.**

**Naruto generation is 7 years old, about to start the academy.**

**And before I leave, please tell me who do you think should be the pairing. If it is not Yaoi, it is fine with me. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Changes


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'The Curse of Shadows'. In this one, we will see more interaction with Naruto and the people closer to him. And yeah, that's that. So let's begin!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

"_**Rhaast Talking."**_

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Naruto wasn't really sure how he was going to carry, or drag the darkin trapped in a scythe much to its annoyance, without calling any attention.

Rhaast appearance is really eye catching. With its huge red eye, it is enough to make every single man and woman look at the Hokage son carrying a farming tool that... talked?

So, with all this in mind, he really has no idea how he was going to trick not one but two of the best shinobi in the village if not, the world.

"Naruto... what is... _that_?" Kushina asked her son that was sat on front of her and next to her little boy, a scythe with a seemingly bored eye.

Naruto gave a glance to the scythe before looking at his mother "This... is Rhaast."

Kushina gave a disbelief look to Naruto "Aren't you a little too old to have an imaginary friend?"

Rhaast took offense to that comment as he glared at the red-haired woman. _**"I am not his imaginary friend, as you say woman! I am Rhaast! A-"**_

"It talked..." Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. He kind of do that."

"_**Don't ignore me! I would not stand this disrespect!"**_

Naruto smirked "It's hard to respect a farming tool."

Rhaast glare then was directed to Naruto _**"You little brat... If I have the opportunity, I would slice your neck and watch you drown in your own blood."**_

Kushina after hearing that threat that Naruto simply shrugged it off was shocked. She knew that her son was arrogant maybe too much for his own good. But this... _thing,_ seems dangerous.

"Rhaast? Was it? What exactly are you?" Kushina asked stopping the argument between her son and the farming tool.

Rhaast snorted "_**Ignorant woman. I am one of the powerful Darkins. The most powerful race in the-"**_

"Darkins aren't real. Naruto read Mitsuki a story about them today I think." Kushina pointed out making Rhaast eye narrow.

"_**Guess that idiocy runs in the family... For the information of both of you; Darkins ARE real. And soon, with my new vessel, I will free my brothers and sisters and reign supreme!"**_

Kushina looked at Naruto that was smirking, waiting for an explanation. Naruto looked at her and shrugged "He is talking about me. He thinks he can control me or something."

"_**Don't take my words lightly brat. Soon, once your body is strong, I will be whole again."**_

Kushina heard enough. If this was really a Darkin, then this might be a problem. She channeled chakra in a ring that Minato gave her in case of emergencies.

The life of her son, is an emergency.

In a flash, Minato was in the living room, in middle of Kushina and Naruto looking around "Kushina! What happened!?" He asked and his wife pointed to Rhaast. Minato looked and blinked a couple of times. "Naruto... what is that?"

Rhaast growled "_**Let's make something clear... I am not a mere object! I am a-"**_

"It talked..." Minato said and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeaaaaah. You might want to take a seat dad."

***One Explanation Later***

"So, Rhaast, is a Darkin? Like one of the tales we told you and your sister as kids?" Minato asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep."

"And, he wants to take over your body to free the other Darkins and control the world. Am I right?"

"Yep."

Minato gave his son a look before shaking his head "Naruto; this is no joke. If what he is saying is true, not only you are in danger, the whole world is."

"I know, I know! But! If I manage to control it, I can help the village. I can be a strong shinobi like you two! C'mon! Have a little bit of faith in me." Naruto begged and Minato and Kushina shared a look.

"I don't know..." Kushina said and Minato nodded.

"Naruto, are you certain you can control it?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk "Hell yeah! Just you watch! In no time, I'll be controling Rhaast like nothing!"

Rhaast scoffed "_**Of course you will. And pigs will fly also now that we are at that."**_

Naruto grinned as he grabbed Rhaast with both hands "Who knows? Now let's go! We have training to do! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Minato and Kushina looked their son leave, to train they guess. "Are you sure about this Minato? What happens if he gets hurts because of this?" Kushina asked and Minato sighed with a worried look.

"We just have to have faith in him. If we start to see that something is wrong, we will interfere. Darkins had not been documented for at least a century. Having one in our lines, will help us, especially after the Kyubi attack."

Kushina gulped "But Naruto's safety-"

"I know. But, if Mitsuki can hold the Kyubi, Naruto can control the Darkin. Right?"

***Nara Compound***

"You want to do what?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto gave him a grin as he held Rhaast.

"I would like to train here. If you don't mind, of course." Naruto said again and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome blonde... fine. You can train on what exactly?" He asked as Rhaast eyed him bored.

"_**I plan on teaching him how to wield me properly."**_ Rhaast explained and Shikamaru blinked as he watched the Darkin.

"It talked." He stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. He talked. Questions?"

"Troublesome blonde..." Shikamaru said as he walked into the house guiding Naruto towards the training ground of his clan.

"_**At least this ones seems smart and didn't question me."**_

"Yeah. He would find that too troublesome." Naruto joked.

"I heard that."

"I know."

Rhaast decided to ignore the two friends talking and focused on his plan. Naruto have the will but lacks the strength or technique.

Time to change that.

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'The Curse of Shadows'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I have a question:**

**I've been reading some genderbender fics and I want to write one. So, for the pairing here will either be:**

**FemSasuke**

**Or**

**FemGaara**

**Tell me in the Reviews or PM me leave your choice. Next chapter will be decided. And yes, the story will drastically change with this. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Friendly Traitor


End file.
